powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt9 Ep12: "The Nun"
Chpt9 Ep12: "The Nun" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' In Milton, Illinois, a housewife returns home and becomes inexplicably angry with her husband. She picks up a candlestick and bashes him until he is dead. In the bunker, Kurt, who's now shown to be suffering from insomnia, is in the library researching for the past early hours when Hunter comes in and says that he found a case upon waking up. However, Kurt is obsessed with finding Abaddon and doesn't want to go on a hunt. Hunter is worried about Kurt's obsession, but he leaves without Kurt who then opens a bottle of liquor. At the police station in Milton, Hunter begins his investigation by discovering that the angry housewife has killed herself. He then calls Kurt to check in, and he continues to worry about Kurt's attitude. After the boys hang up, Kurt flashes back to holding the First Blade and receiving the Mark of Cain. Flashback: Cain I can give you the Mark, Kurt, if it's what you truly want. Kurt Can I use it to kill that bitch? Cain Yes. But you have to know with the Mark comes a great burden. A moment when the Mark being transferred from Cain's arm to Kurt's, then a flashback of Kurt decapitating Magnus. After Magnus falls to the floor we see Kurt's right hand shaking with the power of the Mark along with the First Blade. Kurt suddenly snaps back to reality and lifts his still-trembling hand to look at it. Elsewhere, a young man is hitchhiking when he is picked up by a van. As the van drives away, the young man begins to scream and a bright white light shines out the back. Hunter is eating at diner, when the young man, Billy, comes in and gets angry with the waitress. When Hunter intervenes, Bill stabs the waitress forcing Hunter to physically restrain him. Later at the police station, Hunter finds that a number of people are locked up and acting strange. Hunter tests Bill with holy water and then questions him about what he is. Hunter calls Kurt, who is now in a bar ("The Milton"), to talk about the case, and Hunter compares the perpetrators to "Soulless Kurt" (from Chpt6). Hunter again asks for Kurt's help, but Kurt again declines. After hanging up, Crowley suddenly appears behind Kurt. While at the police station, Hunter meets Julia Wilkinson who is trying to warn the police about demons. She tells Hunter a story about how, in 1958, the Men of Letters came to Milton to investigate a strange occurrence. Flashback to 1958: Henry Winchester and Josie Sands arrive at a convent where Julia is a nun, and they meet with Mother Superior and Sister Agnes who direct Julia to guide Henry and Josie around the convent. While investigating, Henry and Josie discuss their on the job training and Henry's concerns about joining the Men of Letters. He is worried about Millie and John. Henry and Josie discover that the Knights of Hell are involved. Later that night, Julia, who continues to tell her story in the present to Hunter, was curious about noises and went to check them out. She is taken hostage by Mother Superior along with several other people. Henry and Josie arrive and start to perform an exorcism but it does not work on Abaddon, who knocks out Henry. Abaddon concludes that Josie and Henry are Men of Letters, and she decides to possess Henry. However, Josie pleads the demon to spare him and take her instead, trying to persuade Abaddon by saying that she would be useful because people would underestimate the demon in a woman's body as opposed to a man's. Amused by Josie's offer, she knows that she's only doing it for the love she has towards Henry. And that taking her and using her to wipe out the Men of Letters along with Henry will "bring such an enjoyment to herself". Nearby, Julia watches in horror as Abaddon's demonic smoke flows into Josie, now possessing her. Abaddon then vows to destroy the Men of Letters and tells Sister Agnes to continue with their project of stealing human souls. She then leaves the room as Henry awakens and he isn't aware that Abaddon has now possessed Josie. "Josie" goes over to him and tells Henry that they've successfully exorcised all the demons from the church, then pulls him in for a hug. Over his shoulders, she gives off a sinister grin and reveals her black demonic eyes. Meanwhile, at the bar, Kurt is playing pool and talking with Crowley who thinks Kurt is stalling on finding Abaddon. Crowley accuses Kurt of being scared of the First Blade, and he irritates Kurt by comparing Kurt to Cain. Kurt claims to be nothing like Cain, but Crowley continues to force the issue. Crowley then excuses himself to go to the restroom. Moments later, when Crowley is done, Kurt confronts him that he took upon drinking some human blood while inside. Crowley, counters and says that Kurt is a junkie too – he is addicted to the Blade. Kurt denies that he just wants to kill Abaddon, no matter what the consequences. During this time, Hunter investigates at the convent. Just as he discovers a number of jars with glowing lights in them, a demon arrives, and Hunter kills him with the demon-killing knife. Another demon, Sister Agnes, knocks Hunter down, and then tells him that the glowing lights are souls. She laments that it has become more difficult to steal souls, but it is necessary to make an army for Abaddon. She tells Hunter that there are other demons doing the same thing. Hunter starts chanting the exorcism but Sister Agnes begins choking him so he can no longer speak. Hunter pulls out his phone that has a recording of the exorcism and he then tosses the phone across the room. Sister Agnes lets go of Hunter and dives for the phone in order to stop the exorcism. Hunter kills her with Ruby's knife. He then goes to open the jars and watches as the souls go free to return to their human vessels. The next day, Hunter asks Julia why she didn't warn Henry about Abaddon, and Julia admits this was her greatest shame. She flashes back to 1958 where we see Abaddon, as Josie, threaten Julia. Hunter assures her that she has helped save lives by telling her story. Flashback to 1958: Henry and Josie are leaving the convent, and Henry's enthusiasm has been renewed because he understands that what they do saves lives. Meanwhile, "Josie" expresses how she feels like a "whole new person" (now with Abaddon possessing her). Later, Hunter returns to the bunker to find Kurt researching in the library. Hunter also has renewed enthusiasm for the quest to hunt down Abaddon now that he knows she is mining souls to create a new demonic army. The boys sit at separate tables and continues on their research to tracking down Abaddon. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse